Right or Wrong
by Miss P
Summary: What if Miss Parker and Lyle doesn’t know they’re related. And, are lovers.


Right or Wrong. * By Miss P.  
  
*  
  
Summary: What if Miss Parker and Lyle doesn't know they're  
related. And, are lovers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pretender characters  
in this story. And I am not getting paid for writing it!  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker's point of view.  
  
*  
  
I am on my way towards my office. As I walk pass my fathers, I hear him and another man talking. They seem upset. I stop. Walk up to the door. It isn't completely closed. I peek in. I see that the other man is Sam. My sweeper.  
  
"How long are you going to let them go on like this? This is crazy! You have to tell them the truth!"  
  
I hear Sam yelling at my father. I frown. Trying to figure out what they are talking about.  
  
When I have been there for a while. I decide to give up. I can ask him later. I continue walking. My high heels are clicking against the hard floor.  
  
When I arrive to my office. I see Lyle's waiting for me. He smiles. I smile back.  
  
"Hi sweetie!" He walks up to me and embraces me. I let him hold me for a while. Then I wriggle out of his embrace. I smile as he looks at me, confused. I push him backwards, 'till he has his back against the wall. Then I start to kiss him. He responds the kiss. I really love this man. And I know he loves me to. There's this special bond between us. I have never felt it with anybody else before. And the best part is that my father seems to accept him. He has never accepted any of my other lovers. Lyle and I are so wrapped up in the moment. I don't notice my father entering the office. He calls out my name. I stop kissing and turns to face him. A little embarrassed of letting him see me like this.  
  
"What?!" I snap.  
  
"Miss Parker. I have to tell you something."  
  
I have a bad feeling that I am not going to like what he has to say.  
  
"Don't let me disturb you." I hear Lyle saying.  
  
"You need to hear this as well." My father says. "Sam made me realize I have to stop this before it gets any further."  
  
I glare at him. What the hell is he talking about?  
  
"Okay, but make it quick!" I snap again. Annoyed of being disturbed.  
  
"It's about you and Lyle.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lyle is not who you think he is."  
  
I look at the old man. Now, more confused than ever.  
  
"Spit it out! I don't have the whole day" I snarl.  
  
My father sighs. I can see he is very uncomfortable.  
  
"Lyle is your twin brother." He finally says.  
  
I just stare at him. I turn my head to look at Lyle, then back at my father. I shake my head. He's lying. He has to be.  
  
"Here.." he hands over a paper he is holding in his hand. I stare at it. Then I take it and start to read. When I am ready. I let the paper fall out of my trembling hands. It is true. The man I love is my brother. I want to cry. To scream. But I don't. I just keep staring. I am too shocked to speak. I see Lyle pick up the paper from the floor. I see the look on his face when he reads it. I know he is as shocked as I am.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel.."  
  
With those words my father leaves the office. I can't control my emotions any longer. Everything is shattered. My hopes. My dreams. How am I ever going to love anyone as much as I love Lyle? Tears rolls down my cheeks. I wipe them away. I don't want to seem weak. But it is no idea. New tears fills my eyes. I look at Lyle. Now tears is streaming down my cheeks. And I'm sobbing. I try to hide it but it only makes it worse. I see Lyle walk up to me. He doesn't say anything. Just takes me in his arms and holds me. I start to cry. He tries to comfort me. I hate myself for crying. But I cant help it. I know I can't do this. I push him away. It is so hard. The hardest thing I have ever done. But it is the only way. I know that. I look at Lyle. It brakes my heart to see him this sad. We have been together for so long. How am I just going to forget? I can't do that. It is impossible. How could my father do this. Why hadn't he told us earlier. My sorrow starts to turn into anger. I hate him! I hate my father. All this time he knew. But he didn't say anything. God, how could he?! Once again, I look at Lyle. All those nights we have been together. God, this is crazy! He is my twin brother. I have slept with my twin! But how could I have known? The only thing I know is that I love him. Nothing is going to change that. I know I have to say something. But what do you say to someone you have loved for almost a year who turns out to be your brother? I desperately trying to figure something out. Memories of Lyle flashes through my mind. I try to make it stop. But I can't. and the only thing I manages to say is.  
  
"But I still love you.."  
  
I know this is insane. I can't love my brother. Not in this way. But I can't help it. I see Lyle look at me with sad eyes.  
  
"I know.." He whispers.  
  
"Just hold me." I say.  
  
Lyle puts his arms around me. It feels so right. But god, it is wrong. It really is. We cant go on like this. It has to be an end. I have to make it end. Even if it would be the hardest thing I ever have to do. I kiss him. First he doesn't respond.  
  
"Please." I beg.  
  
He cant resist it. We kiss. I wrap one of my arms around his neck. The other arm reaching for my gun. I slowly put it behind his back and pulls the trigger. Lyle collapses against my body. First I am shocked at what I have done. I let go of the gun. I warily lay Lyle's lifeless body down on the floor.  
  
"Goodbye my love.." I whisper. I stroke his face. Silent tears rolls down my cheeks.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
*  
  
The End. 


End file.
